


Winter Wonderland

by cowboykylux



Series: Zannah's 12 Days of Oneshots [3]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Canon Jewish Character, Dating, Early Days, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Before the first night of Hanukkah officially arrives, Flip just wants to spend some quality time with you <3
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Zannah's 12 Days of Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569352
Kudos: 31





	Winter Wonderland

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

Flip’s got butterflies in his stomach, as he fixes his hair for the fourth time in front of the mirror. It’s the first night of Hanukkah, and your parents are out of town, leaving you all alone for the holiday. Being your newly agreed upon boyfriend, Flip can’t have you all by yourself, not when he’s finally gotten permission to hug and kiss and hold you. He plans on hugging and kissing and holding you for eight nights straight, if he can get away with it.

But he’s nervous, it’s the first holiday the two of you will spend together as boyfriend and girlfriend. He grins in the mirror just thinking about it, about the way those words sound in his head. He feels a little too old to be somebody’s boyfriend, but he’s yours.

And so, he’s fixing his hair, and grinning like a lunatic, and he’s two steps to grabbing the keys on his dad’s Oldsmobile, when his mother appears in the hallway, seemingly out of thin air.

“Chamudi, where are you going?” She asks, a bemused smile on her round face.

“I’m going to go pick up (Y/N).” Flip replies.

“So early! But dinner isn’t for another few hours.” His mother raises a brow, and Flip blushes.

He had asked his mother if you could spend the holiday with him, and she was, of course, ecstatic. But he wanted some time alone with you before subjecting you to the havoc that was his family. It was a selfish desire, to keep you all to himself, he knew that. But he couldn’t help it, you were everything he’s ever wanted. 

“I know Ma.” He ducks his head and scratches the back of his neck, afraid she’s going to make him help with dinner, cutting his hand on the potato-grater instead.

But he’s wrong, and she just clasps her hands together and Flip can already see the happy wobble in her chin when she realizes that the look on his face is _love._

“Philly!” She starts, rushes over to him and pulls him down by his ears, presses a big kiss to his cheek.

“Ma, please.” Flip is blushing proper now, and he’s worried his face will still be red when he shows up at your door, so he lets out a nervous chuckle or two and his mom gets the hint.

“Okay okay, go along.” She puts her hands up in surrender and just gives him a look of pure joy when she says, “Oh Philip I’m just so happy to see you so happy.”

“We’ll be back in time for dinner.” Flip says instead, bashful that it’s so obvious how much he cares about you.

_Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song as we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

When he shows up at your doorstep, he runs his hand through his hair again. He rings the doorbell and squares his shoulders, wanting to look nice and, well, he didn’t know. He wanted to look nice for you. You were so beautiful, all the time – and his jaw drops when he sees you in your holiday outfit.

You’ve got on all white, a sweater-dress that’s hidden by a white fur coat, a matching fur hat keeping your head warm. He can’t stop blinking, stunned by the way your blush creeps up into your smile, as you look at him looking at you. 

“Chag sameach.You look really pretty.” He blurts out, and then immediately kicking himself, not wanting to insinuate anything, so he tries to backtrack, trips all over his own tongue, “Not that you don’t _always_ look pretty! But – well – you look – ”

You cut him off by rising up onto your tippy-toes, shutting him up with a kiss that has the tips of his ears burning. He’s got this tight feeling in his chest, this loud thumping in his ear, every single time you kiss him. Every time, it’s like the first time – that disastrous date where he burned all the food and pretended that Chinese takeout was his own cooking. Every time, he’s on cloud nine, and all the tension drops from his shoulders as he pulls you into his arms fully, kisses you properly, right there on the front step.

“Thanks Flip.” You say softly, eyes fond and sparkling with mirth when you pull away and ask, “What are we doing today?”

Flip hadn’t told you, he had wanted to keep the whole thing a surprise, and now that the time has come, he’s terrified you’re going to think it’s a stupid idea, that you’re going to give him one of your signature _really, Phil?_ looks, and this whole thing will be a bust.

“I thought that before the candles and dinner, you and me could take a walk.” He says, offering you his arm, escorting you to the Oldsmobile that he kept running so the seats would be nice and warm for you.

You laugh brightly, but not at him, and that makes Flip feel a whole lot better about the date.

“A walk? Flip it’s freezing out.” You hold out a gloved hand and let a flurry of snow fall onto your palm, holding it up to him as evidence.

“Yeah but I figure, you stick real close to me, and then you won’t get cold.” He says, all nonchalantly, and you laugh again, huddling closer to his side for the warmth he’s promised.

“Oh is that so?” You ask playfully as he opens the car door for you like the gentleman his mother raised him to be.

And when you’re sitting safely inside, he closes the door, walks around to the driver’s side, and kisses you once more, lips tingling and plush and he nods, “Yeah it is.”

_In the meadow, we can build a snowman_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He’ll say, “Are you married?” We’ll say, “No man”_

_But you can do the job when you’re in town_

The drive to the park is short and filled with laughter. You talked about everything that had happened to you since you saw him last, and he listened intently, chiming in with related stories of his own past few days.

The park itself was kind of crowded, all sorts of families out and about, enjoying the winter snow. It really wasn’t so cold outside, and there wasn’t any wind, so the sound of children’s laughter rang through the place, as the kids who were lucky enough to have their school canceled were playing in the field.

You and Flip didn’t play, not today anyway. Instead you were walking arm in arm, your head resting on his shoulder. He couldn’t get those damn butterflies to quit, especially not when you pressed your whole body right up against his side, when the two of you walked in time, slowly meandering down the paths that had been cleared.

Every now and again, Flip would steal a kiss. He’d press one to your temple where he could reach, and you’d hum happily, a little laugh that couldn’t be anything other than love, plain and simple. He wanted to tell you, wanted to shout it out right then and there, that he loved you.

But he was afraid, didn’t want to go too fast, didn’t want to scare you, make you uncomfortable. So instead he stole those small kisses, little reminders of his affection, his adoration that he felt towards you.

You passed kids making snowmen, snow angels, winning and losing in snowball fights. You watched kids with sleds, both homemade and fancy department store bought ones, sliding down hills and rolling into big piles. People ice-skated on the frozen pond, lovers hand in hand or arm in arm, spinning and grinning like the two of you were.

He’d have to take you ice skating one day, he decides.

He’d have to learn how to, first, he reasons.

“You know what I was just thinking about?” You ask softly, face turning towards his like all the flowers that bloom in spring, how they turn towards the sun.

“Hm?” He smiles, tucks a strand of hair behind your ear, lets his heart thump wildly when he sees you wearing the small diamond earrings he bought you for your birthday.

You sigh dreamily, looking out at the kids playing and laughing.

“One day, we’re going to have a big house of our own, and we’ll be inviting your family over for dinner that I’ll cook.” You say, and Flip swears he’s going to have a heart attack.

“Don’t you mean that _we’ll_ cook?” He tries to pass it off with humor, but you just give him your signature, _really Phil?_ look then.

“No.” You say, before the two of you burst out into laughter, the prospect of him cooking entirely too funny to be taken serious, and you both know it.

“Yeah that’s fair.” He concedes, before the laughter dies down to chuckles, before he licks his lips nervously and asks, “You want a big house?”

“Yes, a _big_ house, for all the kids.” You reply like it’s not some grand declaration, and all of Flip’s worries about moving too quickly immediately get thrown out the window.

“Okay.” He nods, grinning, because really he’s so overwhelmed with joy that he doesn’t know if he could say anything else without tripping over his tongue again and making himself look like a fool in love, even though he was, he really was.

“You’ll have to marry me, you know.” You grin right back at him, and he can see relief in your eyes too, which is something that catches him off-guard.

He realizes in that moment, that it never occurred to him, that you would be afraid of rejection. He never would have guessed that you had doubts about him, about how stupidly, madly, deeply he loved you. To see you so pleased, so happy, that he would want to spend the rest of his life with you fills him with a bittersweet pride; you both could have had this a year ago, if only he had been brave enough to ask.

“Can’t I take you to dinner first?” Flip asks this now instead, because a year is a year, and it’s nothing compared to the rest of the time he’ll get to spend with you.

“I suppose so.” You tease, bumping your hip against his as he bumps yours right back, making the two of you laugh and laugh because how could life get any better, when you were with your best friend?

_Later on, we’ll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid, the plans that we’ve made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

When the sun begins to set, Flip steers you both in the direction of a beautiful lights display the park had set up. Jimmy had told him about it the day prior, and he knew it was the perfect way to end the date before going home and having dinner with his family, and beginning the celebration of the festival of lights.

He turns to ask you what you think about it, about the day, about everything, when he sees you subtly trying to wipe away tears with the back of your gloved hand, and his heart thuds wild wild wild again in his chest.

“Was this a good idea?” He whispers, feeling like he’s completely ruined it, like he’s ruined everything, but then you’re laughing, and you’re smiling up at him, and he realizes your tears aren’t from him screwing up.

“Yeah, it really was.” You nod, pulling him down and kissing him deep.

It’s not until later – years later, when the two of you are married and you do have a great big house that he built and fixed himself, when the two of you do invite his family over for a Hanukkah dinner that you cooked yourself, when you are expecting the first of many baby Zimmermans to be running around in the snow – does he realize those tears were the realization that that date was the first time that things felt more real than they ever had, the first time you knew the two of you were soulmates.

But in the moment, he’s just happy to see you smiling, happy to see you look up in wonder at the lights that flash, even if they don’t flash in colors for the holiday you celebrate.

And while the kids play and the ice skaters skate and the lights twinkle, the gentle music of Bing Crosby croons from speakers around the park, a warm fuzzy crackling that has you humming along.

  
_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland…_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this small Hanukkah fic! <3
> 
> This story is part of my 12 Days of Oneshots, where every day leading up to the first night of Hanukkah and Christmas Eve, there will be a short oneshot around 2k in length of our favorite boys! Each oneshot is based off my favorite holiday songs, but you won't know who gets which until the day it's posted!
> 
> Be sure to join in the fun over on my tumblr, where you can see the masterlist for the series and, if you'd like, guess which character gets which song in the upcoming days :)
> 
> Wishing you all very happy holidays this year <333


End file.
